Anyone Better
by siriuslyobsesed
Summary: A cute one-shot between Lily, James and Lily's parents when they find out about Lily pregnancy and the reason behind why they are hiding. Please Review :


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. Everything Harry Potter related belongs to my Queen: J.K. Rowling :)**

**James and Lily have gone into hiding after finding out that Voldemort might come after their unborn child. Lily is 3 months pregnant. The story is set when Sirius was Secret Keeper before they changed to Wormtail.**

**LILY'S POV**

"James!" I called out. James came running into the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked, at my side in a flash.

"Look," I said, pointing out of the window, James squinted through his glasses and then turned to look at me.

"Is that … your parents?" I nodded.

"They can't see the house, James," I said, getting up and walking over to the bookshelves where I knew I had put it.

"What are you doing?" he asked, following me.

"Found it!" I said, pulling out the piece of parchment from between my books.

"What's that?"

"It's a note from Sirius saying where we can be found. You know … as Secret Keeper," I said, walking towards the front door. James grabbed me from behind.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"To my parents," I said, simply. James plucked the piece of paper out of the hands.

"You're going to stay and I will go and give it to them."

"They're my family, James."

"And you're _my_ only family. I won't let anything happen to you," he said, firmly, before walking out of the foot. I knew that my parents will not be able to see James until he walked out of the garden. I watched James approach them and hand them the note from Sirius. To say that my parents looked shocked and confused was an understatement. I couldn't hear what James was saying to them but soon enough, they were following him under the protective charms. I watched as their eyes grew wide as they saw the house appear out of no where. Mum took one look at me and burst into tears as she ran towards me.

"My darling girl," she said, holding onto me tight. I smiled, tears sliding down my cheeks as my Dad wrapped his arms around both of us. James shut the door as we walked back towards the Family Room.

"How did this … why …."

"Please sit down, Mrs. Evans," James said, softly. Mum and Dad took the couch, leaving me sat down in the single couch by the fire and James perching on the arm rest.

"Have you ever heard of a dark wizard called Voldemort?" James asked. Mum and Dad looked at me and nodded.

"We're being hunted down by him and his Death Eaters," I said, pressing my lips into a tight line. I wondered about what my parents must be thinking after hearing this.

"But why?" Dad asked. James half-smiled.

"There's a prophecy that was made a few months ago about … hold on let me go get it," James said, walking over to the book shelves again to pull out the parchment on which I had written the prophecy Sybil Trelawney had made. He found it and handed it over to my parents and sat back down beside me. Dad read through it aloud.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...__." _Dad looked up.

"What's this about? Who is it talking about? James?"

"Not quite," James said, smirking slightly. He looked down at me with an encouraging smile.

"Tell them," he said softly. I took a deep breath and looked at my parents.

"I'm pregnant."

Silence.

"What?" Dad said, standing up as he glared at James. I felt James flinch beside me.

"How far along are you?" Mum asked.

"3 months."

"And your baby … he's … this prophecy is about him?" Dad said. I bit my lip to try and refrain myself from crying. I didn't want to think about the prophecy, if I'm being completely honest.

"Yes," James said.

"_Neither can live while the other survives," _Mum said. She looked up at us again. "So your baby will have to kill this Voldemort?"

"If Voldemort doesn't get to him first. That's why we have all of these protective charms around us," James said, wrapping his arms around me. Dad was staring down at the two of us, the vein in his forhead throbbing dangerously.

"You're only 19!" he yelled. I flinched.

"I'm turning 20 next month," I muttered. James stifled a laugh.

"I cannot believe this," Dad said, running a hand over his face. He sighed at the sight of me crying and crouched down beside me.

"Lily, when you were born … and your mother and I were thinking about your future, we thought that at this age you would be in higher education, making a living … Not pregnant and being hunted down by a lunatic."

**MR. EVAN'S POV**

I was sat down, crouched in front of my daughter. The green eyes that mirrored mind were glistening with tears. Tears I had caused.

"Dad, this is my life … my family. I cannot turn my back on James or my … unborn child," Lily said, placing a hand on her stomach.

"But you're still _our_ baby, Lils. Do you honestly think that your mother and I are going to stand aside and let you die in front of our eyes?"

"No one said anything about dying," James said firmly, tightening his hold on Lily.

I stood up, looking at the couple in front of my eyes. Looking at my son-in-law, who was muttering soothing words in Lily's ears, I saw how much he truly loved my daughter. I couldn't have handed my daughter over to anyone better.

And Lily…My darling baby girl. She loved him with all of her heart. Nothing, not even death or this Voldemort could ever separate the two lovers in front of my eyes.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looking down I saw that it was my wife looking up at me with a watery smile on her face.

"She's in good hands," she whispered. I nodded, looking down at my daughter and her husband, who looked back up at us again. Lily stood up with James supporting her. She glared at him and I saw that this was probably an on-going battle between the two. My Lily. The Fighter. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my middle.

"I love you, Daddy. Never forget that," she said. I kissed the top of her head. She turned to her mother as I turned to James.

"Look after her," I said, trying to sound all gruff about it even though I knew I didn't have to. James would rather end his own life than let anything happen to Lily. He nodded.

"Always."

"We should leave now," I said, grasping my wife's hand.

"Please stay a little longer," James said.

"We honestly would love to but we were supposed to be at Petunia's by now."

"Ugh, is she still with that pig Vernon?" Lily said. We laughed.

"Yes, she married that pig Vernon and is expected a son." Lily's eyes widened.

"Well, I guess she is older than us," James said, running his hand through his hair. I tried to glare at him but I couldn't help it. It was my little baby girl, for crying out loud!

Just before walking out of the garden, I looked back to see James with his arms around Lily. He kissed her on the forehead and pulled her in closer. Lily held onto his arms and closed her eyes.

I honestly could not have asked for anyone better.


End file.
